Arella who loved parts 1,2,and 3
by GiR19
Summary: oki i needed something to start off with and this is what i got..the first three chapters of arella who loved...enjoy :


**!Arella who loved!**

**Three guys. Three girls. Korey and Konnor the tall athletic blondes with blue eyes, the cutest couple.**

**Bev and Zeke, the short and average couple with black hair and brown eyes. The most unique couple of them all were Arella and Tyler. Arella had black hair with hot pink hi-lights and hazel eyes, Tyler had black hair with dark blue hi-lights and green eyes. They were all 17. They had always gone to the same school; all of them were the best of friends.**

**On a group vacation, to Italy , all three of the couples were together. On the first night there, they all went to a bar in Rome ; called Parisi'. The couples split up once they entered the bar. Bev and Zeke, decided to go to the bar and get drinks. Bev ordered an apple martini. Zeke ordered sex on the beach! Mean-while Arella and Tyler sat quietly in the corner, having a romantic night, watching Korey and Konnor dance. After Bev and Zeke had about three rounds of drinks they wanted to head back to the hotel; but didn't want to leave their friends. Korey and Konnor had to be dragged off the dance floor. Arella and Tyler were the first out the door. **

**As they got back to the hotel everyone nearly past out. They had a huge group bed. Everyone slept together. When they woke up in the morning nobody was where they were supposed to be. Korey was with Tyler . Bev was with Konnor. Arella was with Zeke. After everyone had awoken astonished. Arella ran out crying. Tyler ran after her. Korey ran after him because she believed she was in love with him. Konnor ran after her because they had always been in love. Bev ran after Konnor star struck and buzzed. Zeke followed after Bev determined to win her back.**

**When everyone was finally caught up Arella was at the top of the Eiffel tower. Sitting on the edge looking down. Tyler ran into the elevator and went straight to the top. When he got to the top he found the love of his life, just sitting there calmly. Instead of trying to talk, he simply sat down next to her, grabbed her hand, kissed her forehead and looked out to the city. When Korey and Konnor finally got to the top Korey, was very jealous. She started screaming loudly, Arella got up; pried open the elevator doors pushed Korey in and cut the wires. When she heard the huge crash at the bottom all she had to say was "Take that bitch, and stay away from my man" As Arella was turning back to sit with Tyler, she saw the heads of Bev and Zeke, slowly descending down the latter that's on the side of the tower. Tyler was standing when Arella finally got to him. She hugged him, and said "I'm pregnant. Stress isn't good for the baby; Korey was stressing me out way too much."**

**Arella and Tyler got married, they named their baby girl Abhilasha (a bee lash a). It means a desire or a wish. They made Konnor the god-father. The name Korey was also in consideration. But Arella thought it too much of a pain to Konnor. Nothing else was heard of Bev and Zeke. They're rumored to have run off to the Caribbean . Together. Arella, Tyler, Konnor, and Abhilasha now live in a small village out side of Tokyo . After an hour long discussion with the police of Paris , Arella was able to persuade them; they classified the death of Korey as an accident. The government of Paris paid for the funeral and, the family bills. The story of Arella who loved is not finished; it's only just begun… **

**Arella who loved**

**2****nd**** part**

**After the birth of Abhilasha, Arella and Tyler couldn't be happier. The strange thing about the birth was it was clean and very fast, virtually painless for Arella. Abhilasha was very quiet at birth, when she first came home she was very curious.**

**Konnor was in search of a way to re-start his life. He tried to forget the death of Korey, but it was over-powering. It seemed like every time, Arella came to him and told him everything would be ok; or to forget her it would happen for short amounts of time. He played with his god-daughter to pass the time away and something about her….just made him so much happier. Her smile was as bright as the sun. Her eyes where like stars. He would give anything for her. **

**Tyler was still grieving the disappearance of his best friend Zeke. After the death of Korey, Zeke and Bev had ran away scared of Arella. His wife and his daughter were the only thing that mattered to him in this world, well besides Konnor. Konnor would stay behind when he and Arella went to work. Arella went to work during the day as a personally stylist, at night she preformed in a theatre. Tyler worked as a personally assistant to a Japanese reality TV personality. **

**In the Caribbean island of Barbados , Bev and Zeke we're rebuilding their life as well. Bev died her hair blonde and got blue contacts. Zeke cut his hair and died it a dark cherry red, and got hazel contacts. They also got married and legally changed their name and age. They are now Jymin and Lani Miller. They are now 21 years old. The only thing left to lead the perfect life, is to inform Arella, Tyler, and Konnor that they where ok.**

**One late summer day, Arella and Abhilasha where just walking through the door, when the phone started ringing with the ringtone of an un-known caller………..**

**!Arella who loved!**

**3****rd**** part**

**One late summer day, Arella and Abhilasha where just walking through the door, when the phone started ringing with the ringtone of an un-known caller………..**

**Abhilasha is now three years old and she enjoys life very much. When she saw how upset her mom was about the phone she ran over and knocked it off the hook. She hit the phone so hard that the impact with the floor broke it. Yellow the yellow lab came running into the room barking. While all of this was happening Arella was standing at the door wondering who was at the other end of the line. **

**Konnor arrives after a long weekend retreat to Tokyo . Arella and Abhilasha are in the living room watching their favorite television show. When he sees the mess on the floor. Which Arella neglected to clean-up despite her attempt to keep the whole situation a secret from both Konnor and Tyler. He quickly pulls Arella away as to not disturb Abhilasha. After she's explained the situation, Konnor laughs and tells her it was probably just the wrong number. Arella sees how foolish she had been earlier. "Konnor can you watch Abhilasha? I'm going out to buy a new phone and clear my head."**

"**Yea of course" was all Konnor could blurt before Arella was out the door.**

**Back at the house of Jymin and Lani. **

"**Did you have any luck with Arella and Tyler?"**

"**No when I called all I heard was a loud crash and then the disconnection signal."**

"**What about Konnor?"**

"**It's funny because their listed under the same number"**

"**Lani do you think…do you think they live together?"**

"**Jymin, Arella killed the love of his life he wouldn't be so stupid as to say with them"**

**Just as Lani finished her sentence, the phone rang. Without thinking Jymin quickly picked up the phone….**


End file.
